Of The Past
by Statik
Summary: Sakura ponders over how she came to be with Gaara. [GaaSaku] oneshot.


AN: So pretty much I've been busy lately and haven't posted anything for quite sometime. But I recently found spare time to write up a little oneshot. It is for some themed community on LJ which I can't remember at the moment, but hope everyone enjoys anyways.

* * *

Title: Of The Past  
Day/Theme: November 26. a thinking woman sleeps with monsters  
Series: Naruto  
Character/Pairing: Gaara/Sakura  
Rating: G - For All Ages 

There had once been a time when she, Sakura, pondered over the decisions in her life, questioning if they had been the right ones. Before she would have shouted out that of course they were right and that she had done all that she had needed to do. Even now she would agree completely with no hesitations. But back then, not so long ago, when she had first been accepted into his village, his life, and eventually his heart; she would doubt many-a-days her choices in life.  
The day she had first seen him, she had feared him. With intense eyes of sea-foam green and an aura tainted in malice, the clear stench of danger radiated from within his very soul. She had made a point to avoid any other possible encounters with him and thus her luck when the dark hero of her once childhood dreams made the boy depart. Still, blindly following the blind, she let this event pass and move on, unaware of her future meetings.

The second time she had witnessed the boy, she noticed the way his hair reminded her of days old blood and how still the unbearable feeling of extreme danger twisted about him. And upon this second observation, she watched with sudden realization that he was inhuman. With anger too strong to grasp, he had annihilated his opponent. It had been cruel and almost unjust, but then again they all had been born as killers and fighters, yet he was beyond what she believed was required. At this second moment in time in which she had the terror of watching him, she noted one important thing; he was not to be trifled with.

Days had passed, yet not enough to satisfy her. Upon their third meeting, Sakura could barely remember the events of which occurred. Her thoughts and mind's eye replayed the happenings to her every now and then, and she found that the recollection was both surprising and horrifying. Sakura prided herself for the sudden need to protect the ones she cared about, thus proving that she too could assist her team and friends. Though she had stood up against the boy which she repeatedly told herself was unnaturally dangerous, it had not been completely enough and in the end she had been slapped down. The burning grip of his rare jutsu crushing her as she laid unconscious still haunted her even to this day. She had been rather close to meeting her fatal demise among those seemingly long moments, but still, she was unaware of what impact that made upon both of them in the future.

Many times Sakura's companion tried to explain that the boy who had done her wrong was not a terrible person; that he was not a monster, but simply wished to be accepted. She could not understand at the time, even though her friend claimed he could. He said it was possibly because they were two of the same. They had both suffered, just that he, this cruel boy, had never found his light. Sakura would take this into consideration, but would never admit out loud that she still saw him as a monster; one of course that knew not his way.

Days turned into months, and months into years until finally they crossed each others path once again. Sakura had never expected that such meetings could constantly happen and only be coincidence. It seemed all too strange.  
This time around was much different though. She had changed with the times and now it seemed the once harsh boy had also. As she had fought through seemingly impossible battles, and had cut through obstacles not many could handle, Sakura was able to witness once again the boy with sea-foam eyes. Before, as she had noted many times, her mind warned her over and over again that he was dangerous, that he was inhuman, and merely a lost monster of past tragedies. But within that moment of time, after surviving near death and re-obtaining a stolen leader, all of Sakura's impressions of this boy named Gaara melted away. With his pulse gone and face relaxed, she was able to realize that he was not a monster. He had merely been a young, restless soul searching for peace.  
When life granted him a second chance through the generosity of a once great woman, his eyes met hers, strong yet entirely too weak. It all seemed to happen too quick in Sakura's opinion and when a chance arose for her to learn more of which she did not know, she gladly accepted.

Now, in the present time, Sakura laid silently within her bed, replaying all which had occurred to her. Though a harsh and jagged road it had been to finally find the solace she found that night, Sakura dared not regret anything. Yes of course even as time had creaked on, and bits of his once untamed monster appeared, her new impression of the boy named Gaara did not revert back to a time in which she had been simple-minded. No, now as she rested with her head upon his raising chest, and her thoughts led her to a different time, she could finally understand. Overall they were the same; merely two lost souls, upon many others, seeking for peace.

* * *

AN: And we live happily ever-after. Ze end. Reviews very much appreciated. Thanks. 


End file.
